1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a valve timing control device for an internal combustion chamber for adjusting phase relationship between an engine revolution synchronous component, such as a timing sprocket or pulley connected to an engine output shaft via a timing chain or timing belt, and a cam drive component, such as a camshaft, and whereby adjusting opening timing of an intake valve and/or an exhaust valve. More specifically, the invention relates to a valve timing control device which has simplified construction with reduction of frictional element to resolve problems of wearing or secular variation with maintaining satisfactory valve timing adjusting performance.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the modern automotive technologies, it is important to achieve both high driving performance and fuel economy. High engine performance is especially important at high engine load range. On the other hand, at low engine load range, fuel economy will be regarded as more important factor than the engine performance. Furthermore, in recent days, anti-polution is becoming a more important factor for avoiding contamination of atmosphere. Fuel consumption and purity of exhaust gas can be adjusted by adjusting induction efficiency of an air/fuel mixture into engine combustion chambers. For adjusting mixture gas induction efficiency, some of advanced automotive internal combustion engines employ variable cam timing technologies for advancing and retarding valve open timing with respect to top-dead-center (TDC) in the engine revolution cycle.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,731, issued on Aug. 20, 1985, proposes a valve timing control device for an internal combustion engine. The device adjusts open timing of an intake valve and/or exhaust valve of an internal combustion engine. The device includes a helical intermediate gear formed with an external helical gear teeth meshing with an internal gear teeth of an engine revolution synchronous component, such as a timing sprocket or timing pulley, and an internal gear teeth meshing with an external gear teeth of an internal gear which is rigidly connected to a camshaft. The intermediate gear is axially movable for varying rotational phase relationship between the engine revolution synchronous component and the internal gear. The axial position of the intermediate gear is adjusted hydraulically depending upon an engine driving condition so that open timing of the intake valve and/or the exhaust valve is advanced or retarded with respect to engine revolution cycle.
Such prior proposed valve timing control device is successfully in effectively adjusting valve timing. However, on the other hand, such prior proposed valve timing control device employs the helical gear teeth for adjusting the phase relationship between the rotational input torque and rotational cam drive torque. For holding accuracy in engagement between gears, substantially high accuracy in production is required. Therefore, machining of the gears becomes difficult and costly. Furthermore, during long use, wearing and secular variation may loser tight engagement between the gears and cause variation of the valve timing out of an optimal range.
Furthermore, since the prior proposed device is required to drive the helical intermediate gear meshing with the timing sprocket or timing pulley, and the inner gear, relatively great hydraulic and/or mechanical force is required and thus can cause lag time. For reliably accepting relatively large operational force, the whole assembly of the valve timing control device necessarily becomes bulky to increase engine weight.